


Undertale prompt 2020: Day 23: Amalgamate

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sixbones (Undertale), Day 23: Amalgamate, Poor skele bros, True Lab (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale prompt, amalgamate, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: IIIIII just wants to be your friend.It seems pretty lazy or too excited.Maybe you can befriend it.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Undertale prompt 2020: Day 23: Amalgamate

**Author's Note:**

> Sixbones @zarla

You are curious.  
This version of Undertale is curious, what a strange update the game has acquired.  
Are there new secrets, new battles?  
You want to find out everything.  
So here you are, curious, in the True Lab, not having met Snowdin's skeletal brothers once.  
Will the True Lab be that different?  
It doesn't seem so.  
You've come across every single Amalgamate, everything is identical.  
Well, there's nothing really interesting here.  
The elevator door opens.  
And a figure, sliding on the floor, approaches.  
It seems quite large.  
Another Amalgamate.

"*hhhhhhhhUUUMANNNNN"

You take several seconds to understand what this being is saying.

"*frIENNND"

Its voice seems to repeat itself.  
And finally, you see this thing in more detail.  
... which is far too familiar to you.  
An amalgam of the two skeletons faces you.

_**IIIIII blocks the way.** _

It is in itself terrifying, it seems to suffer together, completely fused, with parts of Sans or Papyrus sticking out more.  
It also seems sticky.

_**ACT - Joke - You said a good joke to it.** _

_**It's laughing but it doesn't appreciate it.** _

-

_**IIIIII is sleeping and is clearly awake.** _

_**ACT - Puzzle - You ask it if they like puzzles.** _

_**It nods and sleeps.** _

_**-** _

What a curious fight.  
Sometimes Sans's head starts laughing for no particular reason, or Papyrus seems to want to do something but finally stops.  
Then it holds out something?

-

_**It gives a piece of paper.** _

_**Solving the puzzle?** _

_**YES** _

_**You pretend to think about the puzzle.** _

_**It delights it.** _

_**-** _

_**ACT - Talk - You try to start a conversation but it seems it can give you an answer properly.** _

"*knoCK KNOck knOCKKKKKK knooooCKKKK KNNNNNNNNNNOCk"

It attacks but without really insisting, only a bone appears, cloudy, not very stable, and finally disappears before being able to touch you.

-

_**ACT -** _ _**Take a break - You propose it to take a break from fighting with you.** _

_**It seems it wants it but suddenly prefers to keep fighting.** _

_**-** _

"*FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRieNDDDD"

An echo.

-

_**ACT - Puzzle - You ask is it prefers jumble or crosswords.** _

_**It prefers jumble, no crosswords.** _

_**It prefers... sudoku.** _

_**-** _

_**ACT - Recipe - You tell it the recipe of the spaghetti.** _

_**Instantly, it wants to add sparkles and glitter.** _

-

At least you can see that the characters you know are still slightly there.

-

_**ACT - Judgement - You tell it you will think about what you've done.** _

_**It believes you. Or not.** _

_**It seems quite not sure about it.** _

_**-** _

_**ACT - Insult - You insulted it.** _

_**But it seems it's touched by your words.** _

_**MERCY - SPARE?** _

_**YES** _

"*NIIIIIIIIIICe huMMMMMMMaNNNnnnnn fffffffffriEnDDDDDDD"


End file.
